


In, In, Out Through The Mouth

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, sorry the summary sucks, tylers stepdad is a giant ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler is left without anywhere to go, he's placed in with a foster family, he never expected to find who he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo heyo i apologize in advance this is trash and so am I maybe I'll write more butttttt I'm writing something else right now and life's just been crazy

"What the fuck is wrong with you." His dad spit from across the dining room table, face red with anger.

Tyler sat there quietly, head bowed as he held back tears. "W-what?"

His father slammed his fist on the table. "You little fucker! Look at me when I talk to you!" 

This was a regular occurrence, Tyler knew that. His father just, he just wasn't the nicest of guys after he's had a few. Usually his moms there to help sort him out, but Tyler has the pleasure of taking all the heat because his mom had to work a late shift.

He looked up slowly, meeting his fathers bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry, dad."

His dad scoffed, and pushed his chair out. "You dirty little faggot." 

Tyler's eyes widened. "What?"

His dad laughed. "You think we can't tell? Well, you're very wrong there son. You make it pretty goddamn obvious!" His father was out of his chair, circling around the table. 

Tyler stood up himself, scurrying across the room. "Dad- what are you talking about!?"

He scoffed, knocking over a few chairs on his stumble to reach Tyler. "Oh, you know. You don't hide that little journal of yours too well. I knew that you'd turn out like this. Your bitch of a mother didn't do too good of a job raising you after all, huh?"

Tyler's rage burned. "Don't talk about her like that." He spit.

His dad looked shocked, and Tyler's hand flew to cover his mouth. "Why you little-!" He stomped over and grabbed Tyler's shirt by the collar before he could move. "You're gonna regret the day you talked to me like that, boy."

 

••••••

 

"Oh my god! Tyler!" He barely heard his moms voice over the pounding in his head, vision blurry. 

He sobered up pretty quickly when she arrived. "Mom, you have to leave- dad is-"

"Hello, dear." His fathers voice cut him off, and his mother turned quickly.

"What did you do to my son!" She yelled, pulling Tyler into her lap and stroking his blood streaked hair.

"Well, honey. A 'how was your day' would have been nice. That little faggot doesn't deserve to live under this roof!" He roared.

His mom gasped, looking down at Tyler who had since started crying.  
Her face softened when she saw, and she pulled him closer. "You need to leave." She said in the direction of her husband.

"Excuse me? You little whore!" He yelled and stumbled towards the two huddled on the floor.

Tyler tried to push his mom back, but his dad had a grip on her hair and was dragging her into the basement. He crawled after them desperately, but by the time he got to the door it was locked.

"Mom!" He screamed, pounding on the door when he heard her screams. He scrambled to stand and get to the phone, bloody and shaky hands hitting the buttons quickly.

"911 what's your emergency?" A woman's voice asked through the line.

"It's- my dad he-" Tyler was hiccuping breaths, heart racing. "He took my mom into the basement-"

"Sir, what's your location? Is anybody there injured?" 

Tyler rasped, "Yes." Before reciting his address.

"We have an ambulance and patrol on there way. I need you to stay on the line."

Tyler nodded, vision swarming dark and little explosions of light dancing behind his closed eyelids.

"Sir, sir!" The lady yelled distantly, but Tyler couldn't hear her. He dropped the phone and swayed lightly, stumbling back into the table. He slid to the ground slowly, and right as the door bursted open he finally accepted unconsciousness and passed out.

 

•••••••

 

Tyler cracked his eyes open slowly, vision being swarmed with bright, fluorescent lights. His whole body ached, and he couldn't move his leg. As his vision adjusted, he saw he was in a hospital room. The events of the previous day slowly came back to him, and he started to panic. He sat up, and gasped when he saw himself. 

He had a light blue cast around most of his lower leg, bruises cover a lot of his tan arms and legs, an iv dripping into him, and dried blood in his fingernails. He felt rage deep inside of himself, he should've helped his mom. He should have killed that filth that dared call himself someone's dad.

Mom.

He needed to make sure she was okay. Tyler looked around, and saw a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. He tried to climb out of bed as gently as possible, and managed it to the best of his ability. He yanked out the iv needle, not caring about himself when he had to find his mother.

He grabbed the crutches and made his way out from behind the curtain, and began moving down the hallway at full speed. He got about 5 feet before someone was calling his name.

"Mr. Joseph!" A deep voice called after him. "You need to come back here." 

Tyler stopped momentarily, and glanced behind himself. A tall, tan man with a bushy beard was approaching. His name tag read 'Dr. Gallos' and was dark against his bright green scrubs.

Tyler swallowed to moisten his throat, and stumbled over his attempt at words. "My- my mom. Where's my- where is my mom."

The doctor grasped one of Tyler's arms, taking his crutches and supporting his weight to lead him back to bed.

Once he was safely under his bed sheets, the doctor had called in a nurse to re-set his iv. 

"Do you know where my mom is?" Tyler asked as soon as they were alone again.

The doctor sighed, and set down his clipboard. "Mr. Joseph, I'm going to have one of our counselors come talk with you-"

Tyler flinched unintentionally when the doctor waved his hands. 

The doctors eyes widened a little. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I just want my mom. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with her?" Tyler asked in a small voice. 

The curtain squealed as it was pulled back, and a women in a jumpsuit and a big bag walked in. Tyler looked up nervously, hands fumbling around under the sheet.

"Hi sweetie! My name is Mrs. Smith, but you can call me Molly if you want to." She said in a soft voice. 

The doctor picked up his clipboard, and began walking out of the room. "I'll see you in a little bit, Tyler." He said as he ducked out.

Tyler readjusted his glance to Molly, and asked in a shaky voice. "So you know where my mom is?"

The girl nodded, but her face was grim. Her long, brown hair was curled and tucked behind her ears, and Tyler notices that she has a little locket with a girls picture inside. 

She took a seat next to Tyler in the red chair, and sighed before meeting his eyes. 

"Honey, I just want you to know that everything is okay, and that no matter what you're going to be fine." 

Tyler nodded, eyes watering and tears threatening to spill.

She opened her bag and pulled out a stack of papers and a little bag with his moms necklace. "Your mother was admitted into the hospital at the same time as you, and was rushed to ICU for immediate surgery. She passed away due to her injuries inflicted by your step father. He's been taken into police custody until further notice-"

Tyler's sob interrupted her. He was in hysterics, body shaking as he curled in on himself. "I should've helped her!" He yelled, breaths hiccuping quickly. 

"Tyler, sweetie calm down. It's going to be okay." She soothed as she stroked his hair, like Tyler's own mother had done to him only hours earlier. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes, Tyler mumbling that he should have done something. Molly was explaining that he tried his best, it wasn't his fault.

He reached out and grabbed her necklace, blinking through his tears. "Wh-who is she?" He asked.

Molly smiled warmly, and took one of Tyler's hands. "She's my daughter. She died a few years ago." Tyler nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Molly smiled. "It's okay. You know, just because somebody is gone, doesn't mean they left you." 

Tyler nodded. He didn't really believe her, there's no way his mother was dead. This was all a dream. He didn't really know what to feel, but his body obviously didn't want him to stop crying. His whole body went with it, sobs wracking his small frame. Molly just whispered comforts to him, hand rubbing his back in calming motions.

She pulled the necklace out of the plastic bag, and placed it onto Tyler's bedside table. 

Tyler cracked his eyes open, realizing that he didn't have anyone left. "Wait, where am I going to stay?"

Molly looked down at the papers. "Well, you have no extended family listed. Usually you'd be placed in a group home before being fostered by a family, but in your situation we decided it's best to place you in a foster home as soon as possible. The family you'll be staying with is willing to come up and you can meet them all later, but now I think you need some sleep. I'll get the nurse to give you some more medicine." 

Tyler nodded, body sore and exhausted from his crying. The nurse came in with a needle, injecting his iv with a cool liquid. It made him drowsy, and the last thing he remembers is Molly kissing his forehead before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS IT ME IM BACK and I'll apologize in advance for how fucking much Tyler cries in this hahhaa oops

"Tyler. Tyler. Tyler!" 

He jerked out of his sleep, face flushed and sweating. He whipped his head around, staring into the eyes of his doctor.

"What's wrong?" He asked the man as the last vague images of his stepfathers belt faded away. 

"You tell me. I believe you were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Gallos asked. 

Tyler shook his head. "I'm okay, like you said it was just a dream." He pushed himself up against his pillows, and reached over for the necklace on his bedside table. 

It was the necklace his mother always wore, his father had given it to her before he died. Tyler held it to his heart and clenched his eyes shut. Both of his parents were dead. He'd never come home to school to find his mom cooking, never go back and see his mom working until ungodly hours to finish her schoolwork. They were going to leave his stepfather after she'd graduated uni.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his body jerked away. 

"Hey, Tyler it's okay. It's just me." The doctor said. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since you've got here."

Tyler shook his head miserably, the turmoil of emotions in him making him sick. 

Dr. Gallos sighed. "Listen, I know you've been through a lot but it's my job to make sure you stay healthy. I'm going to go get you a tray of lunch, can you promise me you'll at least try?"

Tyler pouted, but reluctantly agreed, slowly nodding his head.

The doctor smiled. "Good. Also, the family that's going to be fostering you should be arriving in about two hours, if you wanted to go with a nurse and get yourself cleaned up." He said before ducking out of the space.

Tyler's stomach clenched. 

A new family.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but it was no use. His heart was racing and before he knew it he was crying. Desperate, loud, strangled sobs. He didn't want this. Why did this happen? 

He thrashed onto his side, struggling to breathe normally. He cried for his dad, who he's barely known. For his mother, the pure soul who only wanted the best for him. He cried for himself, the unfair card he'd been dealt, orphaned at 16. His head was pounding along to the beat of his heart, and he was sucking in air between his cries.

A nurse came rushing into his room, and he distantly heard her calling for him. He whipped his head around, frantically blinking. She held him down, as he kicked his feet in an attempt to sit up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He repeated over and over, hyperventilating as flashbacks from his stepdad hit him.

"Shh... It's okay, you're okay." The nurse said over him, still not relinquishing her hold on him. "It's alright, everything's okay. You're safe now, Tyler." 

Tyler slowly calmed down, letting his body fall back against his bed. The nurse finally let go of him, and took a step back.

Tyler looked at her a little guiltily. "S-sorry. It's been a while since I've had a panic attack. 

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "You don't have to apologize. Now, let's get you all cleaned up." 

••••••

Twenty minutes later, Tyler was freshly showered and blessedly a police officer had brought up some clothes for him.

He was sitting on the hospital bed, toying with the iv in his arm when his doctor came in.

"How are you feeling, Tyler? I heard about what happened earlier." He said, setting down a tray on the end of the bed.

Tyler shrugged a little. "I mean, better now that I showered. It used to happen a lot, when my mom first got married." He said as he reached to drag the plate closer to him.

The doctor nodded. "I didn't see any reports in your file about any disorders, do you mind is running a few tests while your here?"

Tyler just shrugged again. "I'm not crazy, though." He said as he peeled the lid off of a container of jello.

Dr. Gallos chuckled. "Of course not. It's just precautionary. I'll leave you to your lunch." 

Tyler watched him leave before tossing the rest of the food in the garbage. He kept the jello, it was his favourite. 

He ate it slowly, savoring the taste as he listened to the news on the tv. He was almost done with his jello when a picture of his mom flashed across the news screen. His spoon froze halfway to his mouth.

'In breaking news, 46 year old murders his wife of three years before turning and severely injuring their 16 year old son.'

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't their son. He was his mothers. He didn't feel all that injured, either. 

Just as they were flashing more family photos across the screen the doctor opened the door. 

"Tyler?" He asked.

Tyler's eyes were glued to a picture up, it was from their Christmas party when he was eight. 

Doctor gallos pushed the door open, rushing over to turn the tv off. "You shouldn't be watching that."

Tyler wasn't listening, thoughts consumed with how happy his parents looked. 

"Tyler?" 

He snapped his head up, looking at doctor G. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, your new families here to meet you." The doctor repeated. 

Tyler then noticed the other people in the room. He slowly turned his head to look at them.

There was a man and a woman, almost his mothers age, standing holding hands and smiling. Tyler's attention was drawn to the guy standing next to them. He looked about his age, and had died hair with a few piercings. 

The boy smiled at Tyler, and he felt his heart clench a little. He had near perfect teeth.

Tyler was generally a shy guy, and it felt like all the attention in the room was put on him. He did what any reasonable person would do.

He cried.

Again.

The others looked confused, and the blue-haired boy looked a little hurt and guilty.

"Okay, Tyler here has had a rough week. We should give him some space." The doctor said.

"Yes, of course." Replied the woman, well Tyler should get used to thinking of her as mom.

Tyler turned from their stares, blushing as they slowly walked from his room. 

After he'd calmed down a little, he reassessed what happened. God, he was such a baby.

With a sudden burst of confidence, he slid out of bed, grabbed onto his roller that held his iv drip, and made his way to the door. 

He paused when he heard low voices. They must be talking about him.

"Yes, but you have to understand he's been through a lot in the past forty eight hours, and we have to keep him to do some tests."

"We just want to take him home, let him get comfortable. Josh is so excited."

So the kids name was Josh. 

"Look, you can take him home tonight. But I want you to monitor him closely, he's very fragile and anything could cause him to break."

He heard a few more stray comments before it lasted into silence. 

He swallowed around the thickness in his throat, pushed the door open, and walked out.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Joseph. It's nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEE hmu on tumblr anytime (panicatthepenetration) I'm kinda cool sorry for the cheesy endin to this chappie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry,,, it's been so long I haven't been feeling confident with this???? Idk? tell me how u likey

All of the eyes in the hall turned to him, and the woman talking to his doctor immediately smiled.

"Hi sweetie! My name is Laura." She moved towards him slowly, sticking her hand out at the same speed, which he took very cautiously.

The boy-Josh, was by his mothers side in an instant, all bright eyed and smiley. "Hi!" He exclaimed loudly.

Tyler flinched a little but gave him a small, shy smile in return, blushing lightly. Josh just grinned wider, if that was even possible.

"Tyler! Glad to see you up and moving! This is Bill, your foster dad." His doctor said.

He looked over at the man in the room, and felt a little flare of panic inside of his chest.

That's strange, he thought to himself as he glanced down at his shoes.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" The doctor asked, approaching slowly. "What are you doing on that leg! You shouldn't be walking without your crutches!" He scolded lightly. He waved his hand at a nurse who rushed over, allowing Tyler to put some of his weight on her with a grimace. He let her lead him back into his room and up onto his bed, leaving the family behind.

She helped him lie back, asking,"Do you need anything sweetie?"

Tyler shook his head, answering, "No, Thanks." In a quiet voice.

"It's not a problem, Hun!" She said, checking to make sure his Iv was still in place before leaving the room, pulling the curtain and door shut behind her.

A few moments later, there was a light rapping on the door. "Can I come in?" He heard someone, who he was assuming his doctor, ask.

"Yeah." He called out quietly, hoping it could be heard on the other side.

The door creaked open and in came the doctor. "Hey, how you holding up? I know that must have been a lot, I'm sorry I didn't think-"

He stopped when he saw Tyler shrug and divert his eyes towards his intertwined hands, swallowing around the thickness in his dry throat. "Can I get some water?" Tyler asked as quietly as possible, trying to make himself look small. He didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence from earlier came from, but now that it was over he felt exhausted.

"Of course, Tyler. I'll tell the nurse. We'll get you anything you need." He replied.

Tyler rolled over onto his side, facing away. He just wanted to be left alone.

He listened to the doctor breathing for a few moments, before he probably left, Tyler decided by the way the door swung open and slammed shut.

He curled in up on himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He ran over the events from earlier in his mind. He wondered what kind of tests they would run on him, what if they convince everyone he's crazy and try to lock him away? He's been to his fair share of therapists before, just to be pulled out by his step father when any of them mentioned any medication. "Bullshit, he ain't crazy you stupid whore!" Tyler recalled him saying over the phone on multiple occasions.

Also, he couldn't believe that they were going to make him go home with these people. He didn't know them, they seemed nice and all,  
but then again so did Dave when his mother married him.

And why had the sight of Josh's father scared him so much? It's not like he looked all that threatening, dressed in nice slacks and a dress shirt. It's just, his eyes. They were the same shade as Dave's. Which is completely coincidental Tyler thought, but when had he ever been so lucky? His father was the greatest dad imaginable, and when Dave came along he wrecked the innocent like view he had of family, he'd lost most of his trust after that.

He enjoyed the quiet beeping from the monitor next to his bed, it's rhythmic tone soothing his frazzled and overwhelmed nerves.

The door was slowly opened and Tyler rolled over carefully, fully expecting to see a nurse. What he saw shocked him. In came Josh with a bottle of water and a huge grin.

"Hey, Tyler! The doc said I should bring you some water, said you were thirsty. Here you go." Josh said as he stopped by Tyler's bed and held out the plastic bottle.

Tyler reached out a shaky hand, taking the bottle carefully from Josh's hand. He muttered a quiet 'thank you,' in Josh's direction.

Josh stayed by his bed, hands coming down to rest against the metal bar. "So, how old are you?" He asked Tyler, staring right in his eyes.

Tyler breathed in sharply through his nose, voice weak with his response. "Seventeen."

"No way! I just turned seventeen, dude!" Josh exclaimed, making Tyler flinch at the volume of his words. "Shit, I'm sorry." Josh said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I-it's fine." He stuttered, heart fluttering at the excitement on Josh's face.

They looked at each other for a little bit, Tyler gently gnawing on his bottom lip as he nervously took in Josh's appearance, as Josh unabashedly looked at Tyler.

They were interrupted by Josh's mother calling out, "Josh sweetie, leave Tyler to rest for a bit, come with your father and I to get some lunch."

Josh frowned. "Sorry man, I gotta go. I wish you could come with us, this hospital food can't be that great." He said, imitating barfing.

Tyler giggled, , nodding then laying back against his pillows and closing his eyes, body almost vibrating with nerves from Josh being in the room.

When he the door click shut and heard his steps fade away, he let the breath he had been holding out slowly, hand coming up to move through his hair. God, Josh was so nice. Tyler liked him, a lot... Its just, he was never good at talking to people his age, let alone making friends with any of them.

Tyler sighed, laying back and closing his eyes, hoping to sleep. He was more that exhausted, but could you blame him? It's been what he would call the shittiest day of his life, hell, of anybody's life.

He felt his eyelids get heavy, and breathed in a few lasts breaths of conscious air, and surrendered to the pull of sleep.

 

" _Tyler, Tyler? It's time for your dinner._ " Tyler jerked awake, face to face with yet another different nurse.

"Huh?"

He smiled sweetly. "It's time for dinner, I wanted to give you time to shower and pack before you went out with the Dun's.

Tyler rubbed his crusted over eyes, trying to make sense of what the man was saying. "Wait-I'm going to eat with them?" He asked, exasperated.

The nurse, who Tyler learned name's Jack from his name tag, titled his head. "Yeah, you're going home with them tonight. I thought someone would have told you by now-"

Tyler let his body fall back against the bed, careful of his limp leg. "Well fuck." He sighed, still too groggy to process what that meant. In the bliss of sleep, he forgot about what he heard earlier.

"Come on, I have to help you bathe." Jack said, reaching out to help Tyler stand. "We have to get going."

Tyler stayed silent, allowing Jack to get him to the shower without difficulty.

"I'm going to have to undress you, and it's going to be difficult to get used to this cast and the care that comes with it, but I'll set you up with some pamphlets before you're discharged." The nurse commented absentmindedly, reaching to help Tyler undo the gown.

Tyler lurched back as if he was shocked, slapping his hand as hard as he could. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, tears threatening to come to the surface. "I mean-I, I can just do it myself."

Jack stayed calm, face showing no sign of anger or fear. "Okay, would you like me to turn around, or?" He trailed off.

Tyler bit his lip, after a while saying, "Well if you have to help me shower I guess there's really no point in you turning." He tugged at the strings of his outfit, letting it hang loose. After a swift glance upwards, he pulled from the front and let it drop to the floor.

"Do you need help balancing?" Jack asked kindly.

He shook his head, hand gripping onto a metal bar jutting from the wall. He slowly removed his underwear, face bright red.

"That's good, now let me bag your leg." The nurse said, leaning down and tying the plastic around the thick cast.

"Alright, go ahead and shower like usual, I'll be right here in case anything happens." He said with a reassuring smile.

Tyler returned it weakly, clambering into the stall as quickly as he possibly could. The first touch of warm water on his sore muscles had him groaning instantly in relief.

He grabbed the soap bar automatically, rubbing it between his two hands to work up a thick layer before placing the bar down and massaging the bubbles into his skin.

He hissed when he passed over a cut with a bruise blooming under it. "Shit!" He exclaimed, watching blood come to the surface where he rubbed too hard.

"Everything okay in there?" Jack called, sounding anxious.

"No- no no. I'm fine." Tyler mumbled quietly, becoming embarrassed. He finished his shower quickly after that, turning the water off when it turned cold. "Can I have a towel?" He called out softly.

A moment later there was a large, fluffy lump being pushed through the gap he made where he slid open the shower door.

He wrapped it around himself, relishing in the warm fabric, breathing in the scent of fabric softener deeply. It reminded him of his mother, she was always using too much of it, making all his clothes smell strongly of lavender.

"I don't mean to rush, but we only have 15 minutes before you're leaving."

Tyler was jerked out of his memory by Jacks loud call, and he shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm coming!" He yelled back.

He stepped from the steamy remains of his shower into the bright, cold room. He shivered subconsciously, hands pulling the towel closer to his body.

"Here, let me." Jack said, leaning down and swiftly removing the large bag before Tyler could respond.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath, accepting the clean clothes handed to him. He stood there awkwardly, rocking on his heels as him and jack stood there in absolute silence.

"Oh, yeah. I should-I'll be in the hall." He proposed, exiting at the sight of Tyler's nod.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Tyler sighed in relief, allowing himself to relax. He walked over the the large, streak free mirror to look himself over, automatically cringing at the sight. He looked rough. His fingers traced over his canvas of bruises, allowing his towel to drop and in return tracing over the bruises there. He leaned in closer, taking a look at his face. He had a swollen eye, and a few scratches on his right cheek. His nose was dark, unnaturally dark, and he took time letting his hands roam over his face, too.

  
_Knock knock knock_  
"Hey, you doing okay?"

  
Tyler ripped his hands away from his self as though he was burned, racing to throw his clothes on as quickly as he could without aggravating his injuries. "I'm fine!" He called, attempting to jam his foot into his shoe. He released a giant breath of air and leaned back in relief when his swollen foot finally _popped_! In.

He stood, smoothing his shirt with his hands and checking himself one last time in the reflection. He realized he hadn't combed his hair, and chose to instead run his fingers through it and hope for the best.

He exited the bathroom slowly, cautiously. Jack wasn't waiting for him like he said he was. Instead he looked up to see the kid from earlier, Josh, leaning against the wall, looking down at his phone. He glanced up at the squeaking from the door, and grinned slightly. "C'mon man, we don't want to be late!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this little thing, let me know if you want to see anything special in here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))) tell me what you think!


End file.
